


A cuddle a day keeps the doctor away

by falln_strs



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, Reader-Insert, Sick Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falln_strs/pseuds/falln_strs
Summary: Luffy's sick and y/n stays behind to look after him.Monkey D. Luffy x Reader
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	A cuddle a day keeps the doctor away

The Straw Hats had recently docked at a small unassuming island on their journey through the Grand Line. The island itself seemed to act as a trading hub, with a plethora of different markets and vendors peddling a variety of things from exotic foods and spices to antiques and weapons. Whilst most of the crew had split up to explore, Y/N was currently stuck on the Sunny looking after a very ill and upset Monkey D. Luffy. 

Y/N felt bad for her usually upbeat captain, she was so used to seeing him running around the ship causing mayhem wherever he went, usually dragging Y/N, Usopp and Chopper with him. Being stuck in bed with a fever must have been killing him especially since this current island seemed like the perfect place for one of his spontaneous adventures. Letting out a sigh she draped the damp cloth across the heated skin of his forehead, fingers brushing strands of ebony locks out of the rubber mans closed eyes. 

A groan broke the silence of the cabin and Y/N smiled softly as she meets the dazed gaze of her captain. “Y/N? Is that you?” His voice was muffled by one of the blankets, but she continued to smile at the confused tone of his voice “Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?”. Luffy hummed reaching up to push the blankets below his chin, “I’m hungry Y/N I want meat” a loud laugh startled its way out of her mouth ‘of course he’s still asking for meat even when he’s sick’ shaking her head at the request Y/N made to stand, movements stilling as a hand wrapped itself loosely around her wrist.

“Where are you going?” there was a pout on his lips that made her giggle “Luffy I can’t bring you food if you won’t let me leave”, his expression shifted into one of understanding before he furrowed his brows in thought. “I’ve decided!” he claimed, “I’ll wait for Sanji to come back and cook me some meat, so now you can stay here with me and cuddle!”. Y/N struggled to keep her amusement in check sometimes her captain was just way too cute, “Ah but you’re sick Luffy if we cuddle you might get me sick too” his features shifted back into a pout dark orbs gazing into Y/E/C ones. “But you’re supposed to cuddle with others when they’re sick, Ace always cuddled with me whenever I got sick when we were little!” A laugh broke free at the thought of Fire Fist Ace’s disgruntled face as he’s wrapped in the lean arms of a sick Luffy. Moving out of his weak grip Y/N makes her way towards the door “How about I heat up some soup then I’ll come back and keep you company” she chuckled.

He was surprisingly fast for someone who couldn’t stand up without fainting, arm stretching to wrap around her waist and gradually drag her across the wooden floor and under the blankets of his bunk till she was snug against him. Shooting a frustrated look at the man holding her hostage in his bed Y/N move to get up only to realise that his arm was still wrapped firmly around her torso “Didn’t you hear me Y/N, you have to stay and cuddle or I won’t get better”. A deep sigh dragged its way out of her chest eyes scrunched tight in exasperation, because of course he just had to be difficult. Chancing a peek her gaze met that familiar pout before she was reaching down to untie her shoes, toeing them off the bed and grumbling about manipulative pirates and her weakness to cute captains. 

Unwinding his arms from around her chest, Luffy let her make herself comfortable a large grin splitting his cheeks. “If I get sick from this I’m telling Chopper it was your fault” Y/N grumbled, face half-hidden in the flushed skin of his neck “Shishishi if you get sick that means we can cuddle even more!” her grumbles continued to increase in frequency until the combined heat of their bodies and plush comfort of Luffy’s soft bunk lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally got around to writing something that wasn’t either suggestive or sad.. tho i'm not entirely pleased with how this turned out. But I've decided to try and post something every few weeks so please be patient with me whilst i try to get back into writing 🙏🙏  
> Originally posted on tumblr under falln_strs
> 
> Warning: Pure fluff. Suggested relationship.


End file.
